Bebop Weekly
by Tuppence
Summary: Weekly drabbles. Word of the week: Bang. Faye's thrown her cards at him again and this time, a three of clubs lands on him. Spike doesn't know what it means but it feels like free-falling to him. 100 words on the dot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own it. Nah, just kidding.

**Author's Note:** So, in the Supernatural fandom here on , there are a couple of people who give words as prompts, once a week. And then, the people who choose to participate have to write 100 word drabbles and post it on the Sundays. I wanted to start something similar for Cowboy Bebop (spread the love, people) and have set up a community over here (**Bebop Weekly**) and on livejournal. So if you're interested in joining it, please send me a message. Until then, enjoy my weekly endeavours. Here's my first/second one. Word of the week was Fireworks (for Bonfire's night and Diwali). **100 words** on the dot. Enjoy.

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Slight hints of sadomasochism. And Spike/Faye because, you know, they're awesome together.

* * *

Fireworks

He's seen fireworks in his time. Literal ones in the sky, showing off wealth and impressing the kids.

There's _that_ kind with the little deaths he's had with pretty nameless and faceless women of his past. Now _those_ were fun.

There's the _killer_ kind too, whenever someone special (_Julia_) kissed him...

But _this_ kind? Because what's it say about him if _this_ kind of fireworks makes him see his past, present _and future_, he thinks, stroking his cheek where Faye's fist is bound to be leaving its mark. Yup, he's a messed up fuck if this kind is his favourite.


	2. Back  SpikeFaye

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

**Author's Note****:** Word of the week: Back. I really enjoyed making this one. **100 words** on the dot.

_Spike finds out that eating the last can of food with a hungry, rabid Faye around isn't the best idea._

* * *

Back

His eyes are wide, his throat is dry, he's backing away but there isn't an exit, his eyes darting to the left and to the right.

Faye's eye are slits, her lips a snarl, her whole mannerisms are that of a feral animal gone wild.

Spike knew it was a bad idea; he now realised it was a fatal mistake.

He shouldn't have eaten that last can of food. He'd just been _so_ hungry! He should've known Faye would find out, could smell the food on his breath.

And he should've known she wouldn't hesitate to kill him in revenge.


	3. Pass SpikeJuliaFaye

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

Author's Note: Word of the week was **pass**. 100 words on the dot as always. I found it quite hard to write this one but I was actually really satisfied with the end result. I thought it came across as a little bittersweet and a little lonely and it's sort of how I imagine Spike feeling much of the time and it's how I'm feeling right now. So I hope you're as satisfied with this as I am. Do let me know what you think, via reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. SD

* * *

Bebop Weekly

Pass

She looks straight through him, Spike thinks. Those blue eyes are looking past him and at Vicious. Months later, he realises that she was actually looking at him and years later, he realises she was looking at Vicious too.

Faye's green eyes, when he wakes up, look directly at him. She's humming something and looking directly at him. It's disconcerting because he nearly died, nearly killed Vicious and dreamt of Julia. So it's weird having Faye look right at him and not pass him over for something prettier. He insults her, she storms off.

Nobody's looking right at him anymore.


	4. Word Vicious

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Sadly.

Author's Note: Back again. **100 words **exactly. This time, the word of the week was Word. If anyone else is up for weekly words to inspire drabbles for Cowboy Bebop, could they please either message me personally or say so in a review? I'd really like for there to be something to kind of push us into writing drabbles or stories on a regular basis and I thought this was a good idea (inspired by what Enkidu09 and OnyxMoonbeam do in Supernatural fandom). Anyway, I hope you guys like this one. I'm going seriously away from what I usually write by doing one focusing completely on Vicious. Hope it seems realistic.

* * *

Bebop Weekly

Word

Vicious was nursing solitude and a glass of dry whiskey in a dingy bar when somebody sat next to him.

"Word on the street is your broad's doing a number on you." The guy smiled slyly. "And on Spike too."

Vicious looked into his glass of whiskey; it looked as unfathomable as his own expression. Downing it all (after nursing it for twenty minutes), he turned to him – one of the new Red Dragon recruits. He wouldn't have survived long with this brash, arrogant attitude anyway. He stabbed the guy with his katana in one swift move.

"You heard right."


	5. M for Mango Bebop Crew

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

**Author's Note****:** Phrase of the week was _**"M for Mango"**_. I hope you you guys enjoy it.

* * *

M for Mango

Spike's snickering quietly as Faye stares at the crossword puzzle. The only reason he isn't black and blue yet is because she is concentrating that hard (for once).

He's not the only one because Jet's soon staring too and Ein was the first one to do this. (Ed's a snoring heap on the floor.)

"What're you working on Faye?" Jet sounds as concerned as he looks.

"Crossword puzzle," is the distracted reply. "Damnit, all I can think of is M for Mango." She throws it against the wall.

"I think it's M for Murder," Jet says as Spike laughs loudly.


	6. Film SpikeJet

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop. How I wish I did...there would definitely be a second series full of new sessions then!

**Author's Note****:** Just another little drabble coming your way. **100 words** on the dot as always. Word of the Week is **Film**. Hope you guys like it! Whether you do or don't, any and every review will be appreciated!

* * *

Bebop Weekly

Film

There's a film of sweat covering his body and Spike idly wonders which of his injuries is infected this time. He doesn't make a move, quite content to just lie on his couch, feigning sleep.

Then a finger starts poking his cheek. _Bloody kids. _"Ed, stop that!" He mutters threateningly. It pauses and then the poking begins again.

_It's gotta be the Shrew Woman._ "Faye, I'll hit you if you don't stop."

The poking just continues. Aggravated, Spike opens his eyes to find Jet close to his face, poking.

"Just wanted to check you were still alive," Jet grins disingenuously.


	7. Union JetFaye's Childhood

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

**Author's Note****:** Some of Faye's childhood returns, including an infamous Spice Girls doll.

* * *

Bebop Weekly

Union

Spike's recovering from killing Vicious (although Jet thinks somehow he'll have survived), Ed and Ein are still wandering nomads on Earth and Faye's shopping when a delivery arrives for Faye at the Bebop. Of course, it's Jet, limping from the bullet to his leg, who has to get it.

He opens it cautiously but curiously. His heart plummets as he looks inside and toys with the idea of hiding it but he thinks she deserves to know. There's a few old photos, a tattered bear, a ginger doll wearing a Union Jack dress and other remnants of her dead childhood.


	8. Or and Would Jet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

**Author's Note****: **I thought I would focus one on Jet - I imagine there were at least a few women who would fall for a man so rugged and manly and simultaneously romantic. Words of the week were **or **and **would**. This is **200 words** on the dot. I hope you guys enjoy it - and if you do, feel free to drop a line. Reviews are always loved and appreciated.

* * *

Bebop Weekly

Or and Would

Jet's pushing a trolley through the shop, ignoring all the looks. Mistakenly thinking they were due to his arms, he never noticed that the looks were admiring. (_There's something about a rugged, handsome man, marked from battles, looking so sad_, women thought, some sighing out loud.)

He stopped in front of vegetables – should he get cabbages or bak choy? He's always partial to bak choy but since they were having bell peppers with beef, sans beef again, it might be nice to choose something different to the usual bak choy that he gets. Or should he stick with something he knows he loves? On a whim, he grabbed some cabbages and moved on. Frowning, he pondered its importance anyway, causing more sighs to escape smitten women and one smitten man.

"Want a normal plastic bag or a lifelong one?" He looked up at the cashier – hazel eyes, ginger hair and an inviting smile.

"Normal," he replied gruffly and as he picked up his shopping, he's handed the receipt.

"It's got my number. Call me."

He looks back at her as he's leaving, thinking about how his past is now firmly _in_ the past. Would he call her? Maybe he would.


	9. Rain SpikeFaye SpikeJulia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Probably for the best.

**Author's Note****: **I haven't written here for a while and this one actually I quite like. It's my gift to you guys. Tell me what you think - love it or hate it.

* * *

Rain

Red roses and rain reminds him of Julia, of bittersweet memories and regret, nostalgia and what-could-have-beens.

It's not like anything reminds him of Faye; it's more like everything reminds him of Faye. The sun when it's too hot for comfort or snow cold enough to give him frostbite, wind strong enough to knock him off his feet and hail dropping down hard enough to bruise him.

Jesus, that woman could bruise a brick wall. Could probably drive it crazy, too.

Roses and rain bring back memories of Julia for him. He just hasn't found a way to forget Faye yet.


	10. Grouch SpikeFaye

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

**Author's Note****: **Word of the week was 'grouch'. Not my best work but I can't imagine there being much of a christmas spirit on the Bebop and I can imagine it upping Spike's angst quite considerably. Love it or hate it, tell me what you think.

* * *

Grouch

Jet eyed the sofa speculatively, before beating a strategic retreat to his room, grabbing Ed by her arms. It might be Christmas, but there was clearly no Christmas spirit inside the Bebop, if the shrill argumentative tones were anything to go by.

Spike watched Faye with a sardonic smile, getting a perverse satisfaction from the reaction his vitriol was getting.

Pushing her to her breaking point, his smile grew more genuine as he heard her mutter 'fuck, what the hell died up his arse and made him the ghost of grouchy Scrooge?' and watched her storm off with lewd appreciation.


	11. Swirl Ein Faye

**Disclaimer****: **I wish I owned Cowboy Bebop. As you can probably tell, I don't.

**Author's Note****: **I haven't done much of Ein so I thought I'd do this to the most kickass dog on the show. 100 words on the dot. Word of the week: swirl. Using prompts on the E/O challenges in the Supernatural fandom - all credit goes to them.

* * *

Swirl

Faye's chattering away and it's given him a goddamn headache. It's like Shakespeare, complete with a narcissistic, self-absorbed soliloquy.

He's telling her to shut up until he suddenly listens to her. She's talking about how driving must be muscle memory because nobody taught her how to drive the Redtail (said smugly).

Then she mentions the first time she saw the swirls of stars from space and tells him that she wasn't awestruck or stunned by the beauty. She was lonely. And he's just a dog but Ein decides to listen to her, because maybe that's all she's ever really needed.


	12. Bang FayeSpike

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

**Author's Note****: **I've missed Faye/Spike quite a bit, so here's an introspective piece that 'strongly' hints at Faye/Spike. (Or screams it out, maybe.) Please tell me what you think and enjoy reading it.

* * *

Bebop Weekly

Bang

As Faye leaves, she bangs the door shut loud enough for it to echo throughout the room and in his head.

It's typical of her – loud, demanding and permanent despite intentions to the contrary. Like her clothes, strewn all over the bathroom they all share or her sickly sweet vanilla scent pervading through the corridors or her off-key singing that seems to ring in his ears.

She'd thrown her playing cards at him again. This time, a three of clubs landed on him. Spike doesn't know what that means but it feels like free-falling to him. And he's enjoying it.


End file.
